fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Leviadragon666
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Leviadragon666! Thanks for your edit to the User:Leviadragon666 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 01:15, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey there Levia, it's good to see a new person on that site with such vigor. I'm just leaving this message to make sure that you feel welcome, I'm fairly new myself and know that it sucked being a new person. Just follow the rules and you will do fine. Dragonmaster714 (talk) 02:55, July 18, 2017 (UTC) I have deleted your "Water Dragon Slayer Magic" page. You require fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of reasonable quality, and my permission to create/use a Slayer Magic or Lost Magic. Please read the rules. Thank you for your cooperation. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:03, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Read the rules. I already outlined what you have to do, pay attention please. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:21, July 29, 2017 (UTC) For the last time, fulfill the criteria and then ask again. Pay attention to what I'm saying before asking again. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:30, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Look up at your profile. These things should be easy for you to do. Per (This is my stage now!) 03:57, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Hey! i'd love for my characters ( the 2 that i have) to be apart of your story yes Per (This is my stage now!) 23:33, July 30, 2017 (UTC) you require one complete character of reasonable quality before I say yes. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:11, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Property Template Yo Levia. I wanna go ahead and welcome you to the site, hope you'll enjoy it here. I noticed that you had your property template inside the articles themselves instead of having a template on its own for it. So I went ahead and fixed the Template for you. So in the future, you'll just have to add the Template:Leviadragon666 (or if you're editing via source then write; {Template:Leviadragon666} but with 2 bars on each side instead of 1. The template is all yours and all so make any changes you wish in the future. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 01:18, August 1, 2017 (UTC) No problem man. I use to do the same thing when I first started and I continued doing so until about a year ago. Things are just easier this way. :) If you ever wanna create a template in the future then just type into the search bar: fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:TheNameOfYourTemplate. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 10:17, August 1, 2017 (UTC) A character of reasonable quality would simply have to be a fledged out character page. So with other words, an Introduction, Appearance, Personality, History, Abilities, Magic with Spells and Trivia. None of these has to be in great detail, just enough that it makes a solid character. You don't need to fill out the History Section and the Trivia could be something simple like: Who the appearance of your character is based on. If you want some visual aid and simply a great way to learn how to make pages then I recommend checking out Liza's blog: Here. If you need anything else then just send me a message. :) [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 16:48, August 1, 2017 (UTC) It's lacking in quality and detail. Look around at other pages. Also, go here for wizard saints Per (This is my stage now!) 00:21, August 3, 2017 (UTC) She's looking pretty good. You might wanna try and add some more detail in terms of her intro, appearance and personality, there's always room to improve but you can do that after you've done the following. You're gonna need to add some more description towards her Water Magic. Since we've got Water Magic on the site and its canon, you could just take the description from there and add it to your page (But doing it yourself is always a plus). But you're really gonna need to add some spells to her after that. Be imaginative, describe how difficult the spell is to perform, how to perform it, what does it do and what effects does it have on people or simply in general. You mentioned that you wanted to create a Water Dragon Slayer right? This is the perfect time to learn as you'll be making similar spells soon afterwards anyhow. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 04:16, August 3, 2017 (UTC) You'd need to do more than one sentence for some of that, you'll see where Per (This is my stage now!) 09:40, August 5, 2017 (UTC) Anyway, sorry for the delay. The effort you put into your character is adequate. Just put your name in brackets after the magic article and you'll be fine, also remember to ask before using other people's spells and the like for the magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:41, August 9, 2017 (UTC) yah Per (This is my stage now!) 23:12, August 9, 2017 (UTC) just make your own version, that way you have ten free seats Per (This is my stage now!) 02:48, October 1, 2017 (UTC) yes Per (This is my stage now!) 00:31, October 2, 2017 (UTC) sorry, I can't help you there. You should go ask Ash. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:46, November 19, 2017 (UTC) Feel free with the Bureau. With regards to the Alter Ego thing, that's a decision you have to make. Are they sufficiently different enough to warrant another page, or can you integrate them together? Sorry for the tardy response on my end, I have been quite busy and unable to pay attention to this wiki as much. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:36, November 28, 2017 (UTC) no clue, sorry Per (This is my stage now!) 22:31, December 23, 2017 (UTC) I apologize but at the time, I was informed that the page had been created blank and we have a rule that pages must be filled out with sections or else it will be deleted. I can restore the page for you, if you desire. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 03:11, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Your page Kuromen has been restored. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 21:08, August 14, 2018 (UTC)